


Kissing Wanda

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, wedding crashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The Avengers teams go from medieval Britain to the vast ocean. As they try to maintain a sense of reality, they have to let the story's events play out. They just hope this story does not have the morbid ending.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part.

**_Last time on Marvel Storybook Collection;_ **

Amora and Skurge wanted revenge on Thor so they went after the Avengers. Trapping them and others in the world of Snow White.

Tony and Pepper ended up being cast as the leads. Only a rare few retained their actual memories. Eventually, they managed to break the spell but not before Pepper ended up in an enchanted sleep.

Amora was determined to do better, so she blackmailed Loki in casting the spell. Both teams of Avengers ended up being trapped in Robin Hood's world. Unluckily or luckily, depending on whom you ask, Clint and Laura remembered who they were.

But remembering didn't really help them with their dilemma. They and the few others that remembered were irritated with the rogue mages.

In the end, Frigga was called in. She broke the spell and rescued everyone. Despite dealing with the same magic twice, they are in for another surprise.

* * *

One day, Vision and Wanda talked over Skype. They had missed each other dearly.

"Are you alright?" Vision asked his friend.

"I'm doing better." Wanda replied.

"I'm happy that you're getting better." Vision responded. Wanda smiled softly at him before signing off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Loki was in his hideout. The mage was still unhappy over being blackmailed.

'How do I make it up to brother's friends?' he thought. He stood up and went to locate a scrying mirror. Time to check on the Avengers. As he watched them, he got an idea...

'Perfect' he smirked before casting a spell.


	2. Dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel goes exploring with Flounder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.  
> ETA: Happy July 4th, everyone!

**_Atlantica kingdom;_ **

King Triton and Queen Athena watched as Sebastian conducted a concert with their daughters. Their subjects had gathered in the local amphithreatre. Three seashells opened to reveal their daughters; Attina, Andrina, Adella, Alana, Aquata, and Arista. The six sisters swam out and danced in a circle as they sang 'Daughters of Triton';

**_Ah, we are the daughters of Triton and Athena_ **

**_Great Father and Mother who loves us and named us well_ **

**_Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, and Alana In concert we_ **

**_hope to enlighten the hearts of the merfolk with music swell._ **

**_Aquata, ah ah uh Andrina, ah ah uh Arista, ah ah uh Attina, ah ah_ **

**_uh Adella, ah ah uh Alana ah ah uh_ **

**_And then there is the youngest in her musical debut_ **

**_Our seventh sister, we're presenting her to you_ **

**_To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell_ **

**_She's our sister, Ariel_ **

The fanfare built as a seashell was revealed, the shell opened to reveal nothing. Shocked exclamations broke out and Triton looked at his wife,

"Honey, where is Ariel?" he asked.

"She was supposed to be here." Athena frowned, then she looked at her remaining daughters.

"Go ask the girls. They might know something. Try Andrina and Alana in particular." she suggested.

Meanwhile, Ariel and Flounder were exploring. They looked at the old ship wreckage before swimming inside. Ariel picked up some things. She looked around.

"Flounder, let's explore more!" she declared.

* * *

**_ship in middle of the sea;_ **

Grimsby watched as his charge Prince Eric played with the family sheepdog Max. The sailors were bringing up the day's catch, while gossiping about a rumor.

"Watch out for King Triton." a sailor warned the others. Eric perked up in interest.

"Don't listen to them." Grimsby said as he dragged Eric away.

* * *

  ** _Atlantica kingdom, Under the Sea;_ **

Triton and Athena had a discussion with Sebastian. They were still upset over the ruined concert.

"That concert was a disaster!" Sebastian ranted.

Ariel sneaked into her home, trying to avoid her parents. Sadly, they caught her. Flounder eeped and hid behind the nearest statue.

"Young lady, where were you?" Triton asked.

"Just exploring the kingdom." Ariel hedged.

"You were supposed to be at the concert. The excuse will not work with me." Triton scolded.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Time got away from me." Ariel sighed.

"There are dangers out there that will harm you if you go out alone." Athena warned. Ariel huffed and left the room. She didn't want this lecture again.

* * *

A hour or so later, a group of persons met up at Scuttle's island. The group consisted of Bucky, Steve, the Maximoff twins, Wade Wilson, Trip, and Skye. Bucky and Steve were so done, while Trip, Skye, and Wade were totally confused.

"This is so annoying." Bucky grumbled. This was getting ridiculous! Why were they sea creatures?

"You said it! I'm not a girl!" Pietro shouted. He was now a she complete with a purple tail and magenta seashell bra.

"Okay, this is new. But then again, I've always wanted to fly." Wade mused as he looked at his new form.

"Okay, what's going on?" Skye wanted to know.

"It's a long story." Steve sighed.

"We're listening." Trip replied. They sat down to talk.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled close together, their tails entwined. Bucky's tail was a dark blue.

"I don't want to be in these stories anymore." Steve was saying. He was upset about his current role. He wasn't a girl, dammit! Yet he had been stuck with red tail and matching seashell bra.

"Me neither, Stevie." Bucky replied.

"I will ask Thor if it is possible to bind the mages' powers." Steve decided.

"I'm sure they will have something." Bucky reassured.

"I just want to be home without being in a fairy tale." Steve sighed. Bucky kissed Steve's temple and nodded. He wanted that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of who's who;  
> Ariel: Wanda Maximoff  
> Aquata: Thor  
> Alana: Loki  
> Andrina: Pietro Maximoff  
> Arista: Steve Rogers  
> Attina: Baldur  
> Adella: Bobbi Morse  
> Scuttle: Wade Wilson  
> unnamed merman: Bucky Barnes  
> unnamed sea turtle: Antoine 'Trip' Triplett  
> Flounder: Skye Johnson


	3. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel comes to the aid of a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

**_Atlantica Kingdom;_ **

The sisters and Flounder met up in the palace rooms.

"You missed our big concert!" Alana scolded Ariel. The older mermaid had a pink tail and a purple sea shell bra.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Ariel apologized, as she hung her head.

"Come on. Sebastian is already upset enough. No need to scold her." Andrina reasoned. Just then they saw Arista swimming away. They all followed their older sister to an underwater grotto. They saw Arista meet with a merman. The man had a dark blue tail and a heavily muscular upper body.

They embraced and kissed softly, while smiling. The girls and Flounder sneaked away before they was spotted.

* * *

Several hours later, Ariel, Andrina, and Flounder went to the surface. It was dark out, all of sudden, they saw light coming from a ship? They swam closer to look. They saw several sailors manning the ship.

Ariel spotted Eric and immediately fell into love. Just then, the sailors sung Happy Birthday to Eric. Then Grimsby pulled a cloth off a statue of Eric? Max growled at it while real life Eric cleared his throat,

"Uh, gee Grim. It's it's really something!" he commented, trying to be tactful. He didn't want to hurt the older man's feelings.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself." Grimsby said proudly.

Meanwhile, Sebastian went looking for Ariel and found the group clinging to the sides of a human ship?! He scolded the girls soundly.

"Ariel! Andrina! Get away from the surface and come home this instant!" he admonished.

"No! I want to see." Ariel protested. All of sudden, dark clouds swept across the night sky...

* * *

Within five minutes, a storm had erupted. Rain poured down, and lightning flashed. Then lightning hit the ship, causing the ship to capsize. The passengers screamed. The waves was going wild. They churned around them.

As the storm raged, Ariel dove under the water and spotted Eric unconscious and sinking underneath the water. She swam closer and grabbed him. She brought him to the surface.

She proceeded to bring Eric to the nearest beach. While Ariel watched over the older man. She softly sang; 'Part of Your World'

**_'What I would give to live where you are_ **

**_What I would pay to stay here beside you_ **

**_What would I do to see you smiling at me_ **

**_Where would we walk_ **

**_Where would we run_ **

**_If we could stay all day in the sun_ **

**_Just you and me_ **

**_And I could be_ **

**_Part of your world'_ **

Eric opened his eyes and saw Ariel. All of sudden Ariel heard footsteps and a familiar voice calling;

"Eric! Eric!" Grimsby called while Max barked. Ariel rapidly fled into the ocean just as Max bounded across the sand.

* * *

 Moments later, Max bounced up to his owner and licked his face while Eric laughed. Grimsby helped Eric up.

"You're trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you?" Grimbsy sighed.

"A girl rescued me. She was singing. She had the most beautiful voice." Eric said.

"Ah, I think you swallowed a bit of ocean water. Come along, Max." Grimsby said as they left.

* * *

While Eric reunited with his loved ones, Scuttle, Ariel, Flounder, and Andrina watched them from their hiding places.

"We're just gonna forget the whole thing ever happened. The Sea-King will never know. You won't tell him." he declared. Flounder nodded in agreement.

"Mother will figure it out eventually." Andrina replied. Then they left and tried to forget, unaware that they had watchers.

Flotsam and Jetsam watched them carefully from the shadows. The pair of eels kept watching them until they disappeared.


	4. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family tries to learn who Ariel loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. DM will be updated tmw.  
> In this uni, Ariel's mom never died. So while Triton still dislikes and distrusts humans, he isn't as strict as he was in canon. Oh, there are rules that Ariel and her sisters have to follow, but they still can have fun. They just need to tell their parents if they are going out and stay close to home.

Flotsam and Jetsam rushed to report to Ursula. The sea witch was besides herself in glee.

"Perfect! This is my chance!" she declared.

"Triton has to suffer! He had no right to banish me." she growled. She cackled and began her scheme to destroy her long time enemy, by giving her henchmen their new orders.

"Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you to keep an extra eye on this pretty little daughter of his. She might be the key to Triton's undoing..." she commanded.

* * *

A few days later, Ariel was happy and dreaming. Triton and the entire royal family was perplexed by their youngest's behavior. One day, Triton arrived and found a long line outside the bathroom. Athena was speaking to the seaweed curtain.

"Ariel, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Athena called.

"Sorry!" Ariel sang. Then she came out, and ignored the rush in. She picked flowers and gave them to her family to apologize before swimming away, singing to herself.

"What's with her lately?" Adella asked.

"Good question." Alana muttered. Andrina gulped as their sisters and mother stared at Ariel with dawning realization.

"Oh, she's got it bad." Attina commented.

"What? What has she got?" Triton was confused.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" Aquata asked

"Dear, Ariel has fallen in love," Athena explained. Triton was shocked. He stared after his departing youngest.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve got away to relax. They cuddled close and sighed.

"I'm not used to the water, yet." Steve was saying.

"I don't think we ever will." Bucky replied.

"I'm going to stick by the fires that miraculously burn here." Steve replied. Bucky chuckled and nuzzled his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian was called in the throne room. He saw Triton and Athena seated in their thrones.

"Who is Ariel in love with?" Triton asked.

"Oh, well, I don't know anything." Sebastian gulped.

"Regardless, can you keep an eye on Ariel. Find out who she is in love with?" Triton requested.

"When you have the information, report to us." Athena added. The rattled Sebastian was sent on his way.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ariel went off with Andrina. When the duo was in their grotto, a switch flipped, and they remembered who they actually were.

"When can we get out of here?" Pietro complained.

"I don't know." Wanda admitted.

"It better be soon before you fall even further for Eric! He's a storybook character!" Pietro exclaimed.

"What if he is like us?" Wanda asked her twin. Pietro was shocked.

"Then who could he be?" he wanted to know. The twins paused. Whom indeed.


	5. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian lets a secret slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.  
> I'm using some quotes from the movie because they are too good not to be used. I struggled with Triton's character. I wanted to portray him as a worried father. If he is a bit off, that is why.

**_Atlantica Kingdom;_ **

A few days later, Sebastian was back in the throne room giving his progress report.

"I know you're keeping something from me." Triton said giving Sebastian a look.

"Keeping something?" Sebastian stuttered.

"About Ariel, who is she in love with?" Triton continued. Sebastian finally broke and confessed,

"I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from humans! They are bad. They are-"

"Humans? What about humans?" Triton asked. Sebastian gulped as he realized what he'd said.

"I need more details." Triton said.

Meanwhile, Ariel and Flounder visited her usual hideout. Ariel was sorting her collection of human relics when Triton stomped in.

"Is it true that you went to the surface?!" he demanded.

"It was only one time, Father." Ariel replied. Triton shook his head and said,

"You are forbidden from the surface."

"But, Daddy!" Ariel protested. Triton remained firm until he saw Ariel's collection. He got even more furious, so he promptly destroyed it all. Ariel abruptly swam away in tears.

* * *

A hour later, Ariel was swimming around the wreckage of the sunken ship. Flounder was trying to comfort her. A guilt ridden Sebastian had tagged along.

Flotsam and Jetsam found her and led her to Ursula. Flounder and Sebastian tagged along. Ursula proceeded to make Ariel a deal she could hardly refuse.

"Ariel, what if I give you legs to see your suitor? You may have them for three days. The terms is he must fall in love with you and kiss you. If you fail, you will be turned back and belong to me." she stated.

"Don't do it." Flounder hissed frantically.

"Yes, she cannot be trusted!" Sebastian was adamant. Ariel ignored them and turned to Ursula.

"I'll accept your offer." she said. Ursula used her magic and Ariel's green tail disappeared only to be replaced with legs. She took Ariel's voice in payment. Flounder and Sebastian promptly grabbed her and brought her to the surface. They left her on the beach with a sheet covering her and hid.

* * *

A few minutes later, Max and Eric found her. Eric introduced himself and asked her name. Ariel shook her head and motioned to her throat.

"Oh, you can't talk? Boy, you must have been through something." Eric commented. He took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"You know. I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess. Is it, uh Mildred?" he guessed. Ariel looked disgusted.

"Okay, no. What about Diana? Rachel?" Eric asked.

"Her name is Ariel." Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"Is Ariel your name?" Eric asked. Ariel nodded.

"Ariel? That's kind of pretty. Okay, Ariel." Eric said. He helped her stand.

* * *

**_Atlantica Kingdom;  
_ **

Triton and Athena were sick with worry. They could not find Ariel. Sebastian was even missing. They went around and asked the citizens if they'd seen her. They even sent teams of seahorses out to search. Now a team was reporting in.

"Any sight of her?" he asked.

"No, Your Majesties. We searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter or Sebastian." a seahorse answered.

"Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored, and let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Triton requested.

"Yes sire." the seahorses answered, bowing their heads. They left. The parents began to panic and became scared.

"Ariel?!" Athena cried out as she began weeping. Triton comforted his wife while feeling shame.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" he sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bucky and Steve had some alone time away from the story events. They cuddled up close and rested.

"I don't mind this story. It allows me to swim around more." Steve admitted.

"It's pretty fun talking to fish." Bucky mused.

"That's pretty awesome." Steve replied.

"Let's go meet more of the characters." Bucky smiled. Steve nodded and kissed his cheek.


	6. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining heroes try to form a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Tony and Pepper were at the Stark Industry Tower. All of sudden, Fury came into the office looking pissed. He was shaking with anger.

"We need to talk." he announced. Minutes later, they talked with T'Challa and Sif through a conference call.

"I only have two people sleep here. They are Thor and Vision." Tony was saying.

"Half of the team on my end are down. Besides myself, we have Lance, Scott, Hope, and Clint awake." T'Challa replied.

"Odin, Frigga, and Loki are under too. This spell is powerful." Sif added.

"Coulson and his second in command are down too. Leo and Jemma are our next in command." Fury groused.

"This just keeps getting worse. It has to end." Tony declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining Manhattan and Wakanda Avengers got on another conference call. Coulson's team was there also. They were all exhausted from calling in favors and researching.

"We got all of our sources together." Leo was saying.

"Where do we start?" T'Challa wanted to know.

"We'll figure it out." Clint replied.

* * *

**_the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time.

"I'm so happy that it isn't us." Clint was saying.

"Our time was over. This seems to have more people involved." Laura responded.

"This is getting dangerous. What if they gets us next time?" Clint was worried.

"We'll have to wait and see." Laura replied. They kissed and tried to hope for the best.

* * *

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan;_ **

Stephen and Clea met with the Avengers. They were focused.

"We'll have to let it play out." Stephen stated. They all agreed. The spell could only be lifted if it ended itself.

* * *

That evening, Tony and Pepper got away to be alone. Pepper rested in his lap.

"I am exhausted. These spells take a lot out of me." Tony was saying.

"Do you think that we'll ever find out who is doing this?" Pepper wanted to know.

"We have to. We will find a way out." Tony vowed. He kissed her cheek and hoped so.


	7. Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel and Eric gets closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted tmw.

Ariel and Eric slowly progressed as friends. The pair slowly fell for one another. It was only a matter of time before Ariel's wish could come true.

* * *

**_Atlantica Kingdom;  
_ **

Triton and Athena worried over their lost daughter. They clung to each other and hoped that good news would prevail. Triton held his wife and refused to let her go.

* * *

On the second day, Eric and Ariel went boat riding. The pair leaned in closer as the animals surrounded the boat and sang; 'Kiss the Girl'

**_'There you see her_ **

**_Sitting across the way_ **

**_She don't got a lot to say_ **

**_But there's something about her_ **

**_And you don't know why_ **

**_But you're dying to try_ **

**_You wanna kiss girl_ **

**_Yes, you want her_ **

**_Look at her, you know you do_ **

**_It's possible she wants you too_ **

**_There's one way to ask her_ **

**_It don't take a word, not a single word_ **

**_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_ **

**_Sha la la la la_ **

**_My oh my_ **

**_Looks like the boy's too shy_ **

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_ **

**_Sha la la la la_ **

**_Ain't that sad_ **

**_It's such a shame, too bad_ **

**_You're gonna miss the girl_ **

**_Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_ **

**_Now's your moment_ **

**_Floating in a blue lagoon_ **

**_Boy, better do it soon_ **

**_This time will be better_ **

**_She don't say a word_ **

**_And she won't say a word_ **

**_Until you kiss that girl, kiss that girl'_ **

Eric and Ariel nearly locked lips but the boat was overturned. With the mood ruined, they climbed out of the water. As they watched from their hiding places, Jetsam and Flotsam were satisfied.

"She won't make the time limit." Jetsam stated.

"This is perfect," Flotsam smirked. He could see Ariel's failure already.

* * *

**_Ursula's lair;_ **

Ursula seethed in her lair as she viewed the scene through her familiars' eyes. She was furious, she could see that the couple were getting along a bit too well.

"Fine! I'll take care of things!" she declared. After throwing ingredients in her cauldron, she chanted a spell.

"Triton's daughter will be mine and I'll make him wriggle." she vowed before transforming into a brunette human named Vanessa.

Meanwhile, Eric played his flute in peace when Grimsby approached him.

"Eric, if I may say, far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood. One warm and caring, and right before your eyes." he said, gesturing towards Ariel's window. Realization dawned in Eric's eyes, he tossed his flute and started towards his friend's room.

Vanessa was walking the beach when she spotted the human prince. She approached him and cast a spell on him. Eric went in a trance. Vanessa kissed Eric and smiled darkly. She had what she wanted.

* * *

**_Atlantica kingdom;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone. They rested on the soft bed.

"How do you think she's doing?" Steve wanted to know.

"I hope that she is doing fine." Bucky responded.

"I want this story to have a happy ending." Steve admitted. Bucky nodded and hugged Steve. He wanted that too.


	8. Wedding Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel gets some help from her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted next.

Preparations were underway for the upcoming royal wedding. It would be taking place on a ship. The planners rushed to prepare the wedding. Vanessa watched as her plan came into fruition.

Ariel was distraught. She sobbed into her hands. She had seen the preparations on the heels of seeing Eric introduce his fiance to Grimsby and the others. Eric was going to marry someone else. She couldn't even express her pain to him. Now she would never find love and would have to return to the sea. She seriously preferred never to see Eric and his bride ever again.

* * *

A hour later, Arista and her boyfriend Basil spotted Ariel on the surface.

"Ariel! Please come home!" Arista pleaded.

"Ariel made a deal with Ursula to come to the surface. If she did not fall in requited love then she would become Ursula's minion." Flounder explained. The couple was shocked and horrified.

"We warned her! Why did she do that?!" Arista shouted. Sebastian and Flounder exchanged looks before starting to explain.

Scuttle was flying around when he spotted the ship. Having heard of the wedding, he decided to go and congratulate Ariel. He was extremely surprised to see a stranger in the bride's room. Vanessa was singing as she got ready. When she walked in front of the mirror, Scuttle saw Ursula grinning.

"The sea witch." he breathed before flying away. he had to warn the others. A few minutes later, the sea gull found Ariel with her friends and family.

"Ursula is Eric's bride!" He announced. Gasps of horror went up. After a quick discussion ensured, Ariel and Flounder headed towards the ship with Scuttle while Arista and Basil went under the sea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scuttle had gotten some of the seagulls and other assorted sea creatures to pester the guests. The squawking of the birds interrupted the minister as dolphins, starfishes and many other fish came abroad. A school of starfish attached themselves to a guest. Max got loose and went after Vanessa. He did not like the interloper that was trying to ruin his human's happiness!

Chaos was what Ariel and her friends discovered when they arrived on the scene. The wedding cake was ruined and Max had taken advantage of the chaos to take a bite of Vanessa. He bit her on the rump causing her to yelp.

Vanessa's disguise began to fall apart, and as a result Ariel recovered her voice. Eric blinked, coming out of his trance. Ursula yelled into the sky. She had lost.

* * *

As Ursula revealed herself and roared her fury, the guests fled in total terror. Sadly, the sea witch had one final card to play.

"I'm not done yet!" she exclaimed before making Ariel a mermaid again. Ariel cried out in shock as Sebastian and Scuttle went to their friend. Eric was shocked but he finally understood how he had been rescued and why his rescuer had vanished. Ursula launched herself at Ariel. The festivities became one huge brawl.

"So much for true love!" Ursula sneered.

* * *

In the meantime, Triton, Athena, the royal family, and their friends made it to the ship. They came to rescue Ariel from the evil sea witch. Triton faced off against his enemy in order to protect his daughter.

"You will stay away from my daughter!" Triton declared.


	9. Love and Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

**_wedding ship, middle of the sea;_ **

Triton and Ursula faced off on the ship's deck. When Triton swung his trident at the villainous woman, Ursula used her powers and turned him into seaweed.

"Now, I will claim my prize." she declared, turning on Ariel.

* * *

With Ursula's full focus elsewhere, the royals grabbed Triton so Ursula would not destroy him. Eric and Ariel were faced with three adversaries. Somehow, they wound up at the bottom of the water. Eric was losing air quickly, so he had to rush to the surface.

"After him!" Ursula commanded the eels. The eels went after Eric was trying to get into a rowboat to get help. All of sudden, he was yanked off the rowboat and under water.

Flotsam and Jetsam wrapped themselves around the human's body and were moving him into position. Flounder and Sebastian tackled the minions to free Eric. The minions were forced to let go when they were tickled and pinched respectively. The free Eric swam back towards the surface as Ursula took Triton's trident in hand.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend." she sneered, charging up said trident. She proceeded to aim it at the human prince when Ariel tackled her. Ursula lost her concentration and shot her minions by mistake. They shattered into molecules.

"My babies!" Ursula sobbed as Ariel swam towards Eric. Seeing them together, Ursula snarled and grew to the size of a Titan. Her wrath knew no bounds.

* * *

**_middle of the sea;_ **

The titan sized villain then threw a massive tantrum with the stolen trident. As a result, a rain storm and a whirlpool were created. The rain storm brought up some sunken ships.

In the resulting chaos, Eric and Ariel were separated and Ursula went after Ariel. Ursula succeeded into trapping her at the center of said whirlpool.

In the meantime, Eric met with Ariel's sisters and future brother in law on a ship. Eric ran for the steering wheel, while the others manned the ship. It took awhile, but Eric finally managed to get control of the steering wheel. He rapidly turned the boat around and headed towards where Ariel was.

Ursula had Ariel cornered when Eric drove the ship into Ursula, impaling her. Ursula was blown up by Eric. Her death undid everything. The sky cleared up,as the storm ended and the whirlpool died out. Triton and the other seaweed from Ursula's garden were changed back to normal. Triton's trident was returned to him as Athena hugged her husband.

"She's finally gone!" they cheered.

* * *

A hour or so later, Eric was greeted by Max and Grimsby, while Ariel watched him wistfully. Triton and Athena saw Eric and how much their daughter loved him so.

"You may be with the one you love," Triton smiled, giving his youngest his blessing. He raised his trident to change Ariel back to human. Ariel gasped as her legs were restored. After saying goodbye to her parents, Ariel turned and ran to Eric.  They embraced before kissing. The star crossed lovers were together at last.

* * *

**_royal ship;_ **

Eric and Ariel's wedding was extravagant. Humans and merpeople alike attended. The couple kissed after vowing their love to each other forever. Triton and Athena smiled at their youngest, as Ariel's sisters sniffed and waved. Arista and Basil held hands. Sebastian and Flounder had tears in their eyes. They were proud of their youngest.

Bucky and Steve snuck away for some alone time. The pair cuddled close and rested. Then they laid down for a nap and waited for the spell to break.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision meet at the shore in Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Beauty & Bucky Barnes will be posted next.  
> Here's the rest of the cast;  
> Ursula/Vaneesa: Amora  
> Flotsam: Skurge  
> Jetsam: Grant Ward  
> Chef Louis: Edwin Jarvis  
> Grimsby: Phil Coulson  
> Carlotta: Ana Jarvis

**_the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Vision and Thor woke up in the infirmary to see their friends surrounding them. They were shocked to see the Wakanda Avengers, Coulson, and May also awake on nearby beds. The group were confused until realization set in. Thor and Vision instantly became unhappy, while Bobbi groaned and held her head. Wanda and Vision blushed furiously. May and Coulson were plain confused. Thor instantly got up so he could look for Amora.

"Finally!" Bucky and Steve chorused. They were just glad to be out of the fairy tale!

"Why was I Adella?" Bobbi huffed.

"How did I end up being cast as Sebastian?" Melinda wanted to know.

"I was Grimsby." Coulson sighed.

"It fits you." Tony wisecracked. The original Avengers and Coulson's team nodded their agreement.

"I hate that story." Bobbi grumbled.

* * *

In the afterlife, Peggy walked together with Edwin and his wife Ana. Jarvis was still bewildered.

"How did we end up as Chef Louis and Carlotta?" he wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Angie replied.

"They did good. They seem happy now." Peggy said, looking at their loved ones in the living.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They spooned on their bed, with Bucky being the bigger spoon. Bucky and Steve kissed and rested some more.

* * *

**_Asgard;_ **

Loki was taking a walk when the livid duo of Amora and Skurge found him. Amora was ready to kill Loki.

"How dare you cast me as Ursula!" Amora shouted. Skurge glowered at Loki from his position. He wasn't overly thrilled over being cast as Flotsam. Still, he had to wonder which mortal had been chosen to be his partner in crime in said fairy tale.

"Being Sir Hiss was bad enough, but now you've gone too far!" Amora seethed as she lunged for the mage. Sif and the Warrior Three arrived just in time to catch Amora red handed. The pair was promptly arrested before Amora could commit homicide.

"Revenge is the sweetest." Loki smirked at Amora and Skurge as he was taken in for questioning. It had been well worth it.

* * *

  ** _lake outside the palace, Wakanda;_ **

Vision and Wanda met up at the shore of the nearby lake. The pair were mortified and tried to avoid each other's eyes. Vision finally took Wanda's hand and kissed it.

"I feel so much for you." he confessed.

"I do, too. You make me feel loved." Wanda responded. They kissed and smiled softly. Although these fairy tales were extreme, they seemed to be the best thing to happen to the young couple.


End file.
